Cheated
by Bonnafied
Summary: Ayame has always been madly in love with Koga. She thought nothing could make her stop loving him, until she found him with her sister. Will he ever be able to convice her that it really was just a misunderstanding? AXK IXK SXM SXR
1. Whyy?

_**Cheated**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, Marlboro, Nike, Apple, Mercedes-Benz, Chevy, or Devour, by Shinedown.

This story is a long time coming. The title is the same, the plot is the same, but the story itself is completely different. You see, I somehow lost the first four chapters of this story, and when I read chapters five through eight again, I was completely lost. So, I've decided to start from the beginning and build hopefully, a better story that everyone can love.

**-****Onward to the story.****-**

It was a crisp October night when Ayame stepped out of her apartment, clad in running gear. She locked her door before putting her keys in her pocket. Shinedown's song, Devour hummed in the head phones around her neck, her sensitive ears hearing every pitch and rumble of the bass perfectly. Her Nike's squeaked unnoticed as she jogged down the stairs. When she finally hit the concrete, she slowly walked toward the park, taking her time to soak in the fall night. The cool air felt good on her heated skin. Her entire body had been buzzing from just sitting around the house.

Ayame took a deep breath, and furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed a familiar scent, one that didn't belong, unless it was with her. It was fresh and mingled with another, she glanced around confused. No one but her relatives lived in this complex, plus side of being a wolf demon pack. She decided to follow the scent; it led to her sister's apartment.

Ayame froze, staring in the open window. "Koga." She whispered.

"Oh my god." Was all she said, repeating it over and over as she backed away and ran. She heard Koga yelling after her, and she ran faster. She ran until she reached the house her three best-friends shared.

She started bawling as soon as Kagome opened the door, and threw herself into the other girl's arms.

"Ayame! Ayame, honey, what's wrong?" Kagome questioned completely surprised.

"K-k-koga was with my-my-my sister an-and they were both in nothing b-but towels." Ayame sobbed.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Your sister wouldn't do that to you. Koga wouldn't do that to you." Kagome soothed.

"It was Anita." Ayame explained through her tears.

"Well, okay. That sister MIGHT do that to you, but Koga wouldn't. Babe, Koga loves you; you guys are getting married in a year. Are you sure you didn't just jump to conclusions?"

Ayame wiped her tears from her face and removed herself from Kagome's grip angrily. She pushed her way inside and plopped down on the couch, grabbing Kagome's Marlboro Reds off the coffee table she stole one and lit it, taking a deep inhale before explaining. "Koga's been extremely distant lately, ever since he proposed. Like today, I called him a few times and sent him a bunch of texts with absolutely no replies and then seeing that. I don't think he was really interested in me anymore. And now that we're officially engaged it's all gone downhill. He's nothing like the boy I fell in love with so long ago. Plus, he's always had a crush on Anita and seeing them together like that Kagome, it hurts beyond words can tell and I just want it to stop. " She flicked the ashes off the burning cherry.

Kagome shut the door and sat down beside Ayame, "I'm sorry, but people change over time. And if they had, had sex wouldn't you be able to tell? I mean, as a fellow wolf demon?"

"Yeah.. But I wasn't exactly close enough to smell if they had or not.." Ayame fibbed.

"Ayame, you can smell stuff from miles away. So don't try to pull that crap, did you or did you not smell sex?" Kagome demanded.

"Well, no. But that doesn't mean anything! They were both in towels! I mean why else would they be naked together?!" Ayame asked taking another drag before rubbing her forehead anxiously.

"I don't know. But it could have been something completely innocent and you just blew it out of proportion."

"But I don't trust him. God help me, I don't. Kagome, I should trust my fiancé and I don't. I don't think I ever have, deep down, I've always expected him to hurt me again. I just didn't expect it to be my sister.." Ayame confided.

"You still don't know it was your sister, love." Kagome soothed, "But I see the way you look at Koga, and the way he looks at you, and there's love there."

"I think Koga and I need to take a break, just for a little while. Until I can see the love from him that you do, or until I can trust him. But, I think that's best." Ayame said playing with her engagement ring.

Just then there was a pounding on the door, and both Ayame and Kagome jumped. "Ayame! I know you're in there, it's Koga! Come on, open the door. It wasn't what it looked like, I swear. Baby please!" Koga yelled.

Ayame looked at Kagome helplessly. Kagome got up and went to the door, cracking it slightly.

"Koga, go away. Ayame isn't here." Kagome lied.

"I know she is, don't lie to me. I can smell her. Please, Kagome let me see her." He pleaded.

Kagome looked to her friend who shook her head, "No, Koga. She doesn't want to see you right now, she's not feeling well. She'll call you when she feels better."

"But Kago-"

"Koga! Go!" Kagome yelled before slamming the door and locking it.

Ayame sighed, her long red hair cascading over her shoulders as she rested her chin on her knees, "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I know that must have been hard, with how good of friends you two are."

"Not as good as friends as we are. I'd never be able to do that to you." Kagome gave a sad smile.

Ayame's return smile was more of a grimace, then she looked around confused, "Where's Sango and Rin?"

"Rin is with Sesshomaru, and Sango is at work. So, I had the place to myself tonight." She explained.

"Oh. I'm surprised you didn't invite Inuyasha over. Or did you and I came and interrupted your plans before they could start?"

"No, you didn't. Contrary to popular belief I do like to have time to myself." Kagome said with a pout.

Ayame laughed, "I'm sorry, but I'm surprised he isn't here right now. I mean, does he even know you have the house to yourself tonight?"

"No, of course not, then I would definitely not have the house to myself." Kagome laughed and Ayame smiled.

"Ugh. I wish I had stopped at my apartment before running here, I want to get out of these clothes." Ayame complained.

"Well, Aya dearie, I do have a car.. So we could go to your place, get your stuff, and come back." Kagome suggested.

"Koga is most likely sitting outside my apartment waiting for me. And I really do not want to see him right now."

"It's power in numbers, baby, power in numbers. And if you're really worried he'll bother you, I can call Inuyasha. I mean, we both know how protective of you he is." Kagome reminded.

"Yeah. He's the big brother I never wanted but always seem to need." Ayame smiled again.

"I know. Do you want me to call him?" She asked.

Ayame shook her head. "Nahh. He'd just want to go beat Koga, and I don't need anyone to get in a fist fight over me right now. I do feel like tossing back a few shots of tequila, though."

Kagome gagged, "No thank you. Vodka is way better. Remember last time? Tequila equal bad."

Ayame pouted, "But-but-but tequila is my best-friend."

"And vodka will be after you get drunk." Kagome laughed.

"Nuh-uh. We've had this conversation, Vodka is wayyy icky, and while tequila is icky too, after like four shots, you don't care."

"And after four more you get sick."

"I do not. That was just cause I was mixing shit. I'm surprised I did get sick though, with my lineage and all."

"Alright. How about we do this: Get your stuff, call Rin and Sango, and have a girls' night in? Complete with cheesy chick flicks, popcorn, cocktails, and male bashing?"

"Sounds fun, but I don't want to steal Rin from her 'Fluffy-time', she's cranky without it. Which is scary, since she's always so giddy."

"Yeah, but if we leave her out of this, she'll kill us all." Kagome laughed.

"How 'bout you text her 'code square' and see what she says."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Code square?"

"Yes, code square. The four corners of a much needed girls night." Both girls started laughing.

"Alright, I'll send her that. But let's go to your place now, to get it out of the way."

* * *

The night seemed to have gotten darker when Kagome and Ayame pulled into the parking lot of the White Wolves Apartment complex.

"Well, this is eerie." Kagome stated.

"Why thank you captain Obvious," Ayame replied.

"Anytime captain Oblivious." Kagome countered. The girls chuckled as they got out of the forest green 2010 Mercedes-Benz Brabus.

Ayame glanced over at her black 1969 Chevy Impala, "Hello baby, don't worry. Momma's just gonna grab a couple things then take you with her."

Kagome chuckled, "You and that car need to get a room."

"Careful, she'll hear you and get presumptuous every time I get in her." Ayame scolded.

Kagome laughed harder, "You know how bad that sounded?"

Ayame just grinned and started walking, her grin faded when she reached the cross road in the sidewalk. She glanced toward her sister's apartment, eyes narrowed.

"What? What is it, Ayame?" Kagome asked, worried.

"That fucker went back to my sister's. That is so it, I'm done. I mean, yeah I didn't want to see him, but I was hoping to find him fucking groveling at my door trying to explain himself. But is he? Oh no, he goes back to the fucking place to make himself even more guilty. Stupid no good two-timing me with my own sister mother fu-"

As the thunder roared, Kagome shrank away from Ayame and all the floating leaves around her, "Uhm, Ayame.. You should calm down, your eyes are turning red, and mother nature is starting to agree with you.."

Ayame shook her head and blinked a few times; the storm calmed with her, "I'm sorry, V. I lost my temper, over time. It's just that he makes me so mad; I want to rip something apart."

"Well, T. It shows, trust me. And God is it scary." She replied seriously, but couldn't help but smile at their nicknames they had given each other long ago.

Ayame smiled back, a dangerous look still in her eye, "Let's get out of here before I go and rip my sister and Koga apart."

When they reached the staircase Ayame took them three at a time.

As Ayame placed the key in her lock, Kagome was half way up, "Fucking, I should have just stayed in the car."

"Noooo. You have to help me pack. I meant it when I said I was done. I'm taking all my clothes, hair supplies and Roxie. Roxie and I will stay at your place tonight and tomorrow we're going house hunting." She said fully opening the door.

"But! Koga doesn't live with you. So what's the point of moving away?" Kagome asked confused, a couple stair steps away.

"If I move away, I don't have to deal with Anita's shit, I don't have to see Koga's ugly mug hanging out with Anita's slutty shit, and I don't have to tell him where I'm going or deal with my grandfather pressuring me twenty-four-seven to forgive Koga and take him back. I'll only have to deal with Gramps, twenty-four-two or –three." Ayame explained as she turned to her white wolf pup Roxie, "Hi baby, you wanna go byebye? Yeah? Who's the most beautiful girl in the world? Roxie is! That's who!"

* * *

A/N:

AND I AM STOPPING IT THERE.

Yup.

Mainly cause I've hit a block

And because I want to get some feed back now, before I continue writing

For my Runaway fans, I haven't even started chapter 11 yet.

So, it's gunna take some time before I get another chapter out.

Sorry, I'm hoping to start it over the weekend and have it posted in the middle of next week

But no promises.

OKAY.

NOW.

Review. :D


	2. Forgetting You

**Cheated**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Marlboro, Jose Cuervo, Grey Goose, any of The Saw movies, The Stangers, or Zombieland. Supernatural and NCIS are others to cross off my list. OH AND. I do not own Taco Bell, I just love their foodz. Lol xD

Which reminds me.. I am so watching these movies when I have the time.

WELL.

Here go.

**-Chapter Two-  
**_Forgetting you_

Ayame and Kagome jumped startled at the sound of Kagome's shrieking phone. Kagome sighed and answered it, "Hello?"

"What the hell is a code square?" Rin's familiar voice floated in the receiver.

Kagome giggled, "Code square is the four corners of a much needed girls' night: Alcohol, popcorn, cheesy 80's movies, and male bashing."

"Ohhh. Hmm. Why are we commencing code square exactly?"

"I'll let Ayame tell you, it's not my place to say." Kagome said before handing Ayame the cellphone.

"Hey Rinnyboo. How's your fluffy-time going?" She asked.

"So, why are we commencing code square, Ayame?" Rin asked bypassing her question.

"Because, I am in need of a girls' night. And that is all I will say on the phone, or while I am in my apartment where every single one of my people can hear me. That's really not going to be something I'm going to miss." Ayame grumbled.

"Going to miss..? Are you moving or something?" Rin asked her eyes going wide, she caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"Yes, I am. You coming to the girls' night tonight or what? It's going to be at your place. By the way, I'm bringing Roxie over for the night."

"I am super confused.. Let me uh, get a little more fluffy time in, then I'll head home.." Rin smiled at Sesshomaru's frown.

"Take your time, its only 7 and Sango doesn't get off until 10, but I don't promise on being completely sober when you show up." Ayame confided with a grin of her own.

"Alrightie see you then."

"I love you, Rinnyboo."

"I love you too, Ayababy." With that they hung up and Ayame leaned against the wall, staring at her door, expecting it to burst open with someone telling her not to go, or asking her why. Nothing happened, there was no movement outside except for the howling wind, she sighed.

"So, is she coming tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Most likely. She did say she wants more fluffy time before she met us at the house for the girls' night.."

Kagome's eyes went wide and she burst out laughing, "You're horrible, you know that right?"

Ayame shrugged with a sad smile, "It's a gift and a curse." She glanced at her bag making sure she had everything she could take with her for the moment. She walked into her kitchen, opened her fridge and grabbed the Jose Quervo off the bottom shelf and the limes from the drawer. "You have vodka at the house right?"

Kagome stifled a couple of giggles and nodded.

"Okay good, that's one less stop we have to make. I have to go to the store and pick up some meat for Roxie and a carton of cigarettes for me. Hmm, maybe I'll stop at Taco Bell. One of their Chicken Enchilada Grilled Stuffed Burritos sound so good right now." Ayame said licking her lips.

"Yeah, we both should probably eat, if we don't want to be completely shit-faced by the time Sango and Rin get home." Kagome agreed nodding.

"Oh oh oh. We should make Sango bring a burger and fries from the bar. I love those greasy fuckers. Oh oh and maybe some cheese sticks and wings."

Kagome looked at Ayame oddly, "That, is a lot of food, Aya. A lot of food."

"I know. And it's all delicious comfort food." Ayame grinned.

"As your friend, I feel that I should keep you from eating your sorrows away," Ayame glared at Kagome, "And, I will start that tomorrow, because of the look you just gave me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, a grocery store stop, then taco bell, then your house where we call Sango and tell her what to pick up. OH WAIT. No nevermind. I own all of the movies we're going to watch. And you know what, I was going to have us spam cheesy 80's movies because I love them. But, I want to watch horror films instead. I say we watch all the Saw movies, then The Strangers, then Zombieland, then uh-"

Kagome interrupted, "Do you plan on sleeping at some point?"

"Sure. I guess all of those are good enough, for now." Ayame said taking the 80's movies out of her bag and replacing them with every single horror flick she owned.

"Uh, Ayame.. You just packed like 40 movies.."

"Yeahh.. These I'm taking with me for when I go to the hotel after I stay at your place. Oh that reminds me, I need to grab my laptop and cell chargers." Ayame disappeared into her room and came back with a bunch of pillows, a blanket, a dog bed, and the chargers.

Kagome sighed, "You're trying to get as much out right now as possible, huh?"

Ayame nodded grabbing all the pictures that didn't include Koga.

Kagome watched her pack the pictures and sighed grabbing the rest and stuffing them in her purse, "I'm not going to force you to take them, but I don't think you should cut him from your life completely, not after how long you guys have been together. So, I'll hold on to them for you while your heart mends."

Ayame was about to object but when she looked at her best friend she almost started crying and whispered, "Thank you," instead.

Kagome shrugged in response, petting the young wolf that had wrapped herself around her leg, "You almost ready to go?" she asked.

"Uhh yeah. Wait no, I almost forgot all my bathroom supplies, again. I swear I do that every damn time I stay over somewhere." Ayame said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Kagome glanced at the suitcase, "Uh Aya! I hate to break it to you.. But I don't think your suitcase is going to close.."

Ayame reappeared an overnight bag in hand that was overflowing with beauty supplies, "It will after you sit on it.."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Was that a subliminal crack at my weight?"

"Wait. What? No. You igit. You're the perfect weight. I was saying that the pressure from your body and my strength are the perfect match for a stubborn suitcase."

"Did you just say igit? What you're ripping off Bobby from Supernatural now? I think you may be obsessed my dear friend."

"Not ripping off, keenly appreciating his humorous logic, prescribed by the writers."

"In other words, obsessing." Kagome snorted.

"Hey, don't you get me started about obsessing. Do we need to have a conversation about your NCIS addiction?"

Kagome pouted, "Leave me alone to my guilty pleasures."

Ayame laughed, "For now. Get your ass over here and sit on this so I can close it and we can leave."

"'Kay." Kagome said as she followed orders, daintily sitting on the suitcase.

Ayame zipped it up in one try, "Yeah buddy, I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah. You're the queen of the world, let's go."

Ayame linked Roxie's leash to her collar before taking one last look around her apartment with a sigh, "Alright let's go." She said as they walked out the door she snuck one last glance before she turned her back on her old life, and looked directly into her new one.

**

* * *

**

And that's where I'm ending this.

I know.. I'm dragging this out.

I'm sorry, I just wanted to get something posted to you guys because it's been so long.

I've been busy, I'm trying to graduate by this May, so if I do post my chapters may be short and they may be far and few apart.

I will try to give you guys two more chapters for this story before posting.

I'll hopefully make them decent.

As always, your reviews bring me joy, even if they are flames.

I appreciate feedback.

Please, if you've read this far, review.

I heart y'all.

Lessthanthree

BreannaLynn~


	3. Here is to Blanking Out

This chapter, I do believe is my longest one yet for this story. How exciting. I've uh, been working hard on it. But, I'm sure it needs a lot of work still. So read through, and then please point out any mistakes you see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Jose Cuervo, Peach Schnapps, Rob Zombie or his song Dragula, uh Marlboro, Taco Bell, Pepsi, Jack Daniels, or the Orange Dream recipe. Alright, that should keep me from getting sued.

OH BY THE WAY.  
I love all of my reviewers, but, you guys really should thank BleedingNissa for getting on my ass about this story, cause otherwise, you wouldn't have a chapter right now. :D  
Kay. I love you guys.

OH WAIT. WARNING: If you're against alcohol.. Then you shouldn't read this chapter at all. It's full of it. :DD

* * *

_Here is to Blanking Out_

Ayame turned to Kagome before getting into her car, "Wanna just meet at your house?"

"Uhm, sure. That'll give me the chance to go fix up the guest room at the house. Hey! That's a thought, why don't you just move in with us?" Kagome asked.

"While I like that idea, I think, I need to move into a place by myself and establish that independence for once in my life, you know?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, I understand. Just promise me not to buy something out of city. That wouldn't be gaining independence that would be running away."

Ayame nodded. "So, Roxie and I will meet you at your place shortly?"

"Yep, yep."

"Alright, see you soon. I love you!" Ayame said opening her car door.

"I love you too." Kagome replied before starting her vehicle.

* * *

Ayame pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and turned to Roxie who was laying contently in the back seat, "Alright, baby. I'm gonna run inside real fast. Be a good girl." She reached back and rubbed the small wolf's ears before getting out of the vehicle and running inside.

She went straight to the meat section and realized that she should probably keep her selection small since she technically didn't have a freezer of her own for the meat.

"I wonder which Roxie would prefer tonight," she voiced aloud glancing at the different choices.

"Most likely a prime rib."

Ayame froze, a growl formulating in the back of her throat, "Hello Anita."

"Hey Aya, what's with the venom?"

Ayame rolled her eyes and grabbed the plumpest prime rib in the stack, ignoring her sister.

"No really, what did I do now?"

Ayame looked at her disbelief shining in her eyes, "You were only with MY fiancé naked, no reason for me to be upset with you over that."

"Aya-"

"No Anita. Do not talk to me right now. Actually don't talk to me ever. Goodbye Anita." Ayame said turning away from her sister. She stopped at the liquor isle, grabbing another bottle of tequila, she was going to need it now.

She placed her items down at the register and said, "I also need a carton of Marlboro 100's, please."

"Sure thing, Ayame."

Ayame glanced up, "Oh hi, Ginta. Sorry, I don't know where my mind has been. I just ran into my sister and I didn't even realize she was in the store."

"It's alright, Aya. It happens to the best of us." He said scanning her items.

Ayame nodded.

"Your total is $68.46."

"Kay." She slid her debt card in the machine, "Withdraw.. uh.. 60 dollars.." she said aloud as she hit the buttons and typed in her pin.

Ginta opened the cash register and handed her the money and the receipt.

She took it with a smile as she grabbed her bag, "Well, bye Ginta." She said as she walked away.

"Bye. Uh Ayame, don't take this the wrong way, but I noticed you weren't wearing your ring."

Ayame subconsciously put her left hand in her pocket, "Yeah, I'm not."

"Why? Did something happen to it?" He asked.

"No, nothing happened to it." She answered quietly.

"Then why?"

"Ask Koga. I really have to go. Goodbye Ginta." She said rushing to her car. She threw the bag into the passenger seat and got in with a sigh.

"This is going to be more complicated and more of a hassle than I realized, pup." She confessed to Roxie who licked and nudged her arm, Ayame pet her with a sigh, "Alright love, taco bell then Kagome's. We're almost done."

Ayame started the car and pulled out. She maneuvered her way across the parking lot and into the taco bell drive through.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" A voice asked her.

"Can I get four soft tacos with no lettuce, two beefy 5 layer bean burritos, and a chicken quesadilla please?" She responded.

"Sure, would you like any drinks with that?"

"Uhm. Two large Pepsi's and two sides of nacho cheese. And that'll do it."

"Alright, so I have four soft tacos no lettuce, two beefy 5 layer burritos, a chicken quesadilla, two large Pepsi's and two sides of nacho cheese. Is this correct?"

"Yeppers, it is."

"Alright your total is $15.62 and the second window, please pull forward."

Ayame pulled the car forward, grabbing one of the twenties from her pocket.

"Hey. Uh. $15.62."

Ayame handed the girl the twenty and said, "Just keep the change." She knew now of all times was probably not when she should be really just giving money away but the surprised smile on the young girl's face was worth it.

After Ayame had everything in the car with her she said, "Have a good night."

"Thank you, you too."

Ayame smiled and drove off.

* * *

Ayame pulled into her friends' driveway and popped her trunk. She grabbed her suitcase and overnight bag and shut the trunk with a slam. Roxie stretched on the ground next to her. Using sheer balance she grabbed everything she bought, the drinks, her purse and Roxie's bed; making sure she had her keys she used her elbow to lock the car door and shut it with her hip. She knocked on Kagome's front door with her foot Roxie standing next to her with an excited look in her eyes.

Kagome opened the door with a giggle, "Do you know the concept of two trips, Ayame?"

"What? Two Trips? What is this you speak of?" She replied with an easy smile as Kagome grabbed the Taco Bell and the sodas from her. Roxie rushed in past her and dove for the couch, "Roxie! Get off of there!" Ayame scolded.

"Aw, just leave her be, she's fine." Kagome replied.

"I can already hear Inuyasha complaining about how your house reeks of wolf."

Kagome laughed, "Let 'im. He only really cares when it reeks of males."

Ayame giggled at that and headed for the basement stairs, "I'm just going to go set all of this down, I'll be right back."

"Kay."

* * *

Ayame's voicemail drifted through the receiver once again, frustrated Koga threw his phone across the room and watched it hit the wall with a satisfying crash. He walked over to his liquor cabinet with a sigh, pulling his good friend Jack off the top shelf. He didn't bother with a glass. He tugged his hair out of its high pony tail and plopped onto the couch. He launched the lid of the bottle and the band away from him.

He sat there; the only sound registering was the swishing of the alcohol as he drank. He knew it wouldn't be enough to get him sloshed but it would dull the ache that was slowly forming in his chest. Ginta had called him, asking why Ayame hadn't been wearing her ring. He had to lie to him.

"Are you even going to talk to me? Clue me in on this break you seem to want?" he asked the empty house, "no, of course you aren't. That's not your style is it, love? Rather run away." He grunted and took another swig.

Koga ran a hand down his face, and choked when he remembered the look she had when she saw him. Even in complete despair she was still painfully beautiful; her jade eyes glittering with tears and her unruly hair flying around her. He'd already known that though, remembered from when they were younger. He would forever be haunted by that day. The day she found out her parents had died in a head on collision. The day the light had completely drained from her eyes. He had held her in his arms as she sobbed, praying that he would be enough to keep her grounded. He had made a vow to himself that day, as long as he was around, she would never have to feel that pain again, and the light would forever stay where it belonged. He failed, and to add insult to injury he had been the cause of it.

"I am such a fucking ass," he growled.

"Yeah, you are."

Koga groaned, "How did you get in?"

"Used the key you gave me when you bought the place." Koga heard ice clink against a glass.

"Oh right. Knew I would regret that. I'd like to be alone right now." He said before chugging more of the bottle he was nursing. He glanced at it, about two thirds left.

"Why so you can wallow some more? How bad did you fuck up anyway? Kagome wouldn't give details, just told me to get my ass over here and 'play nice' no matter what you said."

"Of course Kagome did. Wouldn't let me explain myself to Ayame, oh no, but I can explain away to the one person who will beat my ass. Awesome." Koga took another swig.

"One, do not talk about her like that. And two, she's just worried about you, asshole. Plus, she's looking out for you, I have been threatened not to beat you, I'm just here as your shoulder to cry on. So go on, let it out buddy."

"Inuyasha. Did you start drinking before you came over here? My shoulder to cry on?" Koga snorted.

Inuyasha grinned, "See, I'm off to a great start on this. Now spill your guts and hand over the Jack Daniels."

"Get your own damn bottle. There is a case in the garage, and while you're at it, grab me another one."

"I will only get you another bottle if you start talking about how bad you screwed up."

"It was all a misunderstanding really."

"A misunderstanding how?"

"Ayame saw me and Anita in nothing but towels and-"

"You were with Anita in nothing but a towel?"

"Yeah but it was innocent! I swear it!"

"Yeah but if you saw me and Ayame in nothing but towels wouldn't you assume something?"

"No. Because I know how you are with Kagome."

"Alright bad example. If you saw MIROKU with Ayame in nothing but a tow-"

"Miroku would be a dead man. Actually, now, Miroku is a dead man."

"Dude. Dude. Calm down. It was a hypothetical situation."

"Then hypothetical Miroku is dead."

".. Remind me to warn Miroku.."

"No."

"Koga. It didn't actually happen. But at least you get the point. You would automatically do a search and destroy on Miroku, even if it was innocent."

Koga sighed and rest his forehead on the bottle, "Still, I just wish that she had trusted me in the first place."

Inuyasha pulled the bottle from Koga's hands and poured some of it into his glass before handing it back, "Why were you half-naked with Anita, anyway?" He brought his glass to his lips.

"I was waiting for my clothes to dry."

"And you needed your clothes to dry why?"

"Because the fucking dock isn't as sturdy as it looks." Koga hissed.

"..what dock?" Inuyasha asked.

"My and Ayame's dock, at our lake house, or really what will be our lake house if I ever get it built. If I ever get her back." He took another bitter gulp.

"You're building a lake house for you and Ayame?" Inuyasha's brow lifted.

"Yeah, as a wedding gift to her. Remember that camping trip to the lake senior year? Ayame and I had snuck off and I can still remember like it was yesterday the way she looked in the moonlight, how big her smile was. She had told me, 'One day, I'm going to live by the lake. No more Gramps, or Anita, or Akina. No being listened in on, I will be free.' I've sent out to make this possible since, only recently actually having the chance to do so." Koga explained.

Inuyasha chugged the rest of his glass and reached for the bottle.

"No. I'm talking, you go get two more bottles."

* * *

"One. Two. Three!" They said together before taking their shots with a giggle.

Ayame's face shook in repulsion, "God. Why do I like tequila? It tastes like shit."

Kagome laughed, "'Cause it gets you drunk fast."

"No it doe-" Ayame stumbled, "Okay maybe it does, hehe."

Kagome held her sides as she laughed, "Oh god, it hurts."

Ayame burst into hysterics.

"Honey! I'm home! And I come bearing gifts!" A voice called through the house.

"Woo! Food! Sango you magnificent brown haired woman! I love you!" Ayame shouted.

"I see you really have started drinking already." The lean 5'9" woman laughed.

"Pfft. Wha-why would you think that? Hand over the goods woman." Kagome said with a snort.

"'Hand over the goods woman.' You have been with Inuyasha for far too long. He's not going to be making a surprise visit tonight, right?" Sango laughed.

"Nope. I put him on Koga duty." Kagome's face scrunched up, "Oops. I wasn't gonna tell."

"Koga don't need a baby sitter. He's got Anitaaah-bitch." Ayame said reaching for the Jose Cuervo, "We both have to take shots now. I have to take two, I'm in a two word foul."

Sango lifted a brow, "Two word foul?"

"Mhmm. Not allowed to say bitch or dick's names tonight or you have to take a shot, for each time." Ayame said pouring the alcohol.

"So, let me get this straight, I can't say Anita or Koga, correct?"

Ayame blinked a couple times, "Yeah that's right. OH now you have to take two shots too. Pick your poison!" she grinned.

Sango blinked at her, "I think that is highly unfair. I didn't know what the game was."

Ayame's head lolled to the side, "Fiiiiiiiinne. You get a break for now."

"Mmkay. Uh.. Kagome, why are you on the ground?" Sango asked.

"Iunno. But it's comfy."

"Alightie then.." Sango grabbed a couple plates from the cabinet and started dishing out the food she brought.

"I want.. music." Kagome stated as she crawled toward the living room, slowly but surely making her way to the stereo. She hit the power button and Rob Zombie's Dragula burst into the room.

"Oh oh oh! Turn that up!" Ayame yelled swaying to the beat. Kagome complied.

Rin walked into the house, clad in an orange camisole and low riding jeans. She said nothing as she set her keys down and reached for the vodka bottle. Her hair swung behind her as she brought it to her lips and knocked back the alcohol with a disgusted gasp.

"Why hello to you too, Rin. I was just going to make a pitcher of Orange Dream if you'd prefer that to the straight shots." Sango said with a knowing smile.

Rin nodded.

"Right then. I better get to work." Sango chuckled grabbing the Peach Schnapps, the V8 Splash Tropical Blend, and the half and half from the fridge along with a tray of ice from the freezer. She reached for the vodka Rin was holding while looking for a pitcher. "Damn it. Kagome, where is the pitcher?"

"Uhhh. Thassa good question." The wiggling mass on the floor replied.

Sighing, Sango thought of the least likely place it would be and checked, "Nevermind, I found it. By the way you are now no longer allowed to put dishes away."

"Actually, I think that one might be my bad," Rin said sheepishly, "I was on the phone."

Sango face-palmed, "You put it in the pantry.. because you were on the phone?"

"I was talking to Sesshomaru." Rin sniggered.

"That explains- Aya what are you doing?"

"Trying to help V up."

"By pulling on her legs?"

"Huh? Ohhh. Oops. Kaaa-gooo-meee, why didn't you tell me I was pullin' your legs?"

"I thought chu knew."

"You know.. They weren't even here that long before I got here, and they were like that already. Makes me wonder just exactly how much they drank." Sango said as she poured the ingredients into the pitcher with precise skill, "And what's bothering you, you're usually the biggest chatty cathy I know."

"Hmm? Oh right. Nothing, I'm just, wait. Do you know why we're having this girls' night?" Rin asked, changing the subject.

"I have absolutely no idea. I just know we aren't permitted to say, Anita or Koga without taking shots." Sango shrugged.

"That.. Could be anything. And the anything there is all bad."

Kagome drunkenly swung an arm around Rin's shoulders and kissed her cheek, "Hey babe. Oh by the way, Sannn-ie you have to take two shots. We hearded you."

"I'll take them with you. I want more anywayss." Ayame said groping the tequila neck.

"I refuse to have tequila. Shit makes me sick." Sango gagged.

"But but," Ayame pouted.

"Hey before you take those, why are we having our girls' night?" Rin asked.

"Oh that's easy. Ko-gay and An-bitch were in towels togethers and I've decided to leave him and moves." Aya slurred.

Rin and Sango glanced at each other expressions mirrored.

"Have you talked to him?" One asked.

"No, he came running after her, but I had to make him go away 'cause she was so upset." Kagome answered, "I was afraid he'd do sumfin stupid so I sent Inuyasha over there."

"You sent.. Inuyasha.. To look after Koga?" Rin questioned eyes wide.

Kagome just shrugged.

"I hope he kicks his ass," Ayame confided before leaving the kitchen, tequila in hand.

They all watched as she lay down on the couch cradling her bottle.

And then in the blink of an eye, she was snoring.

"Hey! I was gonna do that." Kagome complained.

"You have a bed." Sango reminded before looking at Rin. Silently they did a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors, which Sango won with an "Ah-hah!"

"Cheater." Rin grumbled wrapping her arm around Kagome's waist, and dragging her off.

Sango walked over to the stereo and turned it off before walking over to Ayame and prying the bottle from her arms. She covered her with the duvet and patted her head maternally.

"You know. They always seem to pass out first." Rin sneered.

"It's cause they drink a lot, fast. So they get completely sloshed and pass out." Sango laughed.

"Isn't that the truth."

* * *

WELLL.  
This is where it ends.  
I'm actually happy with this chapter's length.  
That has a lot to do with what took me so long.  
And then I had some really bad writer's block.  
I just, I don't know where I want to take this story anymore.  
And then I do at the same time.

Anyway. Hopefully I'll have Chapter 4 up soon.

Now. You should review.  
Cause the feedback makes me smile.  
8D


	4. Talk It Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and its associated characters. But, I do own my plot and add-ins. :D

I want to thank all of my reviewers that have stuck with me, I really appreciate you guys. Your opinion means the world to me.

On that note, I've been thinking about changing the rating of this story to M and adding more adult situations later on in the story. But, I also want to keep you guys happy. So, when you review please please please include your opinion on this subject.

Well then. Onward with the story:

* * *

_Talk it out_

Ayame opened her eyes and immediately wish she hadn't, the world around her was way too bright, "mother fucker," she groaned.

Roxie whimpered at her head before a coarse tongue started licking at her face.

"Alright I get it, it is morning jog time. Give me a minute." She said as she stretched. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked against the light as they adjusted. She glanced at the clock on the DVR, "6:40 AM. Wow. Sun is up early today." She moved off the couch and down the stairs, Roxie on her heels.

Ayame made it to the guest bedroom in a jiff. She had already unpacked last night, before she and Kagome started drinking. God, they drank a lot. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her emerald eyes were shining and lined with puffy red lids, her hair was all over the place so wild it almost looked like she had an afro, she sighed, she was still wearing her usual jogging attire.

_Well. This is a new day, and you're single now. You can have new jogging attire, _she thought and sighed again. _I don't want new jogging attire. I don't want to be single._

She pouted and shook her head. Turning to the dresser that held her clothing, she dug through its drawers. She pulled out a pair of shorts, her sports bra, and her favorite sweat shirt. She remembered why it was her favorite and nearly put it back, frustrated she grabbed it anyway.

She threw her hair up in a sloppy bun before changing her clothes and putting on her running shoes. She glanced at her engagement ring that rested on her right hand, the wrong hand; grudgingly she moved it back to her left. She sat there and stared at it, tears welling in her eyes. Clearing her throat, she grabbed her sunglasses and called for Roxie.

"Come on pup, let's go get some exercise."

* * *

Ayame didn't fully realize where she was until she noticed the black '76 Dodge Challenger sitting in the driveway. She cursed under her breath and looked at the wolf that had joined her on the jog.

"You could have warned me that we were on our way to his house." Roxie tilted her head to the side in response. Ayame sighed and turned around to start heading back to Kagome's, then the garage opened.

"Ayame?" He whispered, disbelief shining through.

She could ignore him, just start running and never look back. Good plan. Only problem was: she was frozen in place. Slowly, she looked back at him, "Yeah?" She answered her voice small.

"I expected to never see you again."

Her chest constricted when she looked at him. His hair was everywhere, his clothes were disheveled like he had slept in them, his eyelids were puffy and red, he'd been crying. "I-I didn't plan on ever speaking to you again. My subconscious seems to have a different idea." She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Ginta said you weren't wearing your ring last night." He said staring at her hand.

"No. I wasn't." She answered.

"But you're wearing it now." He pointed out.

Nodding she replied, "I want a break." He froze, and her heart nearly shattered all over again at the look on his face.

"It wasn't what it looked like, I swear it wasn't. " He explained.

"That doesn't change how I feel. Or that I can't trust you." She let no emotion show on her face.

"Ayame please. Please don't do this." He pleaded.

"No! You don't do this Koga!" She shouted, "I am so tired of having my heart broken because of you! I'm done. Just. Just leave me alone."

She ran off before he could even understand her words, Roxie hot on her heels.

* * *

Koga punched the wall, then kicked it, then punched it again, before collapsing against it tears streaming down his face.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there crying, "God. She's turning me into a woman."

"Well. I don't know about the uh physical aspects of that statement, but I'd have to disagree otherwise. You need to just crawl your ass over to Kagome's while you've got the tears going." Inuyasha suggested.

"Pfft. That'll do absolutely nothing. She doesn't care. She was just here. She _wants a break_," Koga sneered, "Hand me one of those bottles over there." He stuck his hand out reaching for it from his spot.

"Wait. You talked to Ayame?" He asked.

"Oh not only did I talk to her. I begged her." Koga scoffed, "Now give me the bottle."

"Sorry, buddy, no can do. As your good friend, I care for your health, and becoming an alcoholic is not good for your health."

Koga growled, got up, grabbed a bottle himself, and opened it. He looked Inuyasha in the eye as he chugged half of it.

"Well fuck you too."

* * *

She didn't stop running until she reached Kagome's street, but that didn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Her legs gave out from under her and she landed against the concrete with a sob. Roxie curled up next to her with a whimper, licking at her arm.

"I-I-I sh-should be hap-happy. I-I'm get-ting what I wa-want." She reminded herself. The hole in her chest just ached even more. She wrapped her arms around Roxie and cried.

Roxie licked at her tears, trying to comfort her master in any way.

Slowly, Ayame's tears slowed, and finally ceased when she remembered where she was. She lifted herself up off the ground, patted her wolf on the head, and started walking back to Kagome's.

Then she noticed a house. It was a tri-level like Kagome, Sango, and Rin's, but it was completely different, it had a more storybook homey feel to it. It was a light olive green with a white trim and a dark brown roof. It had a fireplace, and there were vines everywhere.

The moment she laid her eyes on it, she fell in love and to her joyous discovery it had a for-sale sign sitting in the front yard. She went to the sign, grabbed one of the fliers and ran to her friend's house which was just across the street.

"I can't believe I never noticed it before." She said as she walked through her friends' front door, glancing back at the house of her dreams.

"Never noticed what before?" Rin asked.

Ayame snapped her attention to Rin, her hand going to her throat, "Don't scare me like that!"

"You know, for a demon, you pay no attention to your surroundings." Rin chuckled.

"Yeah I'm beginning to notice that. Did you see that house across the street for sale? It's gorgeous, I want it. I just have to make sure I have enough to make a down payment."

"How big of a down payment do you want to make?"

"As much as I can afford, "Ayame confessed.

* * *

I know this is a pretty lame place to leave off..

But this chapter has just been sitting here at this spot for weeks because I can't come up with anything else to write for it.

My writing inspiration has left me.

Which honestly makes me feel somewhat empty.

Anyway. Review and respond to my earlier question.

I love you! :D


	5. If only it were a Nightmare

TRIGGER WARNING: MISCARRIAGE.

* * *

"Motherfucker!" Ayame shouted, slamming down the phone.

Rin's eyes grew wide, "Do I want to know?"

"That beautiful house that I fell in love with was just sold to someone that isn't me," Ayame pouted.

"Oh."

"Oh, she says. Oh! See, this is a sign. I was iffy about buying a house so close to Koga and this is just the universe telling me I was right. I have no idea where the hell I'm going to move, Rin."

"Maybe, it's a sign that you should just move in with us," Kagome offered.

"If I were to move in here, it would leave plenty of opportunities for running into Koga. Right now, that is the very last thing I want to do."

"Right now, you are not going to be able to find a house for sell in the city that you can afford on your own working as a waitress. Also, you're not going to be able to get an apartment in the city with a wolf as a pet. Be reasonable. We could use the help with the mortgage, too," Sango countered.

"Yeah, Aya. Just stay with us. We love you, and we'd just worry about you if you were anywhere else," Rin added.

"You know it's really unfair when the three of you gang up and bully me, right?"

"Uh, duh." - Sango

"That's the point." - Kagome

"Why do you think we do it?" - Rin

Ayame threw her arms in the air in defeat, "Fine! I'll move in with you!"

"Wooo!" Kagome shouted.

* * *

"Dude, you do realize you have work in forty minutes, right?"

"Fuck work. I'm not going in today. Or tomorrow, either, for that matter."

"Right then.."

"I can feel you judging me. Why haven't you left yet, again?"

"Because I just watched you cry your eyes out and drink half a bottle of Jack."

"I really just want to be alone. It's what Ayame wants too. Just leave. Go tell Kagome that you were a good boy and helped me. Don't tell her about the lake house though. She'll just tell Ayame."

Inuyasha frowned, "And you don't want Ayame to know why?"

"Because it's still a surprise."

"No, it's something that's keeping your relationship apart."

"No, what's keeping our relationship apart is that she doesn't fucking trust me."

"Dude, she loves you. She's also known you for your entire life."

"Your point being?"

"High school."

Koga flinched, "That was a long time ago."

"Still. Do you blame her for not trusting you?"

"Will you just leave already?"

Inuyasha sneered, "Why? So you can hide behind the bottle some more?"

"Just fucking leave!" Koga roared throwing said bottle at the wall; it shattered on impact.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Very mature."

"Will you just go, please?"

"Only because you said please. I'll be back though. As soon as I'm done with work," Inuyasha warned.

"Whatever."

* * *

Ayame sighed, "Fuck this, I'm going back to sleep."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "It's only eleven."

"I'm aware. I'm also tired."

"Alright."

Ayame headed downstairs, collapsing on the bed with a huff. While she prayed for a dreamless sleep, she was only graced with an all too familiar nightmare:

_Ayame was freaking out. She'd missed her period last month. For humans, it wouldn't seem like that big of a deal. They had irregular periods all time; it's natural. As a wolf demon though? No period could only mean two things; one is pregnancy, and the other is something is wrong. Ayame hoped for the latter. It sounds cruel to wish for illness over creating life. It wasn't that Ayame didn't want kids; the exact opposite in fact. Ayame would love to have five or six kids running around one day. She just didn't want that day to start while she was in high school. _

_Ayame wasn't fooling herself though. She knew her linage. The northern wolf tribe weren't just known for their white coats or preference to mountain air. They were known for how fertile their hierarchy was, and apparently still is. Their numbers had dwindled since they had come down from the mountains, though. Ayame didn't think she had much to worry about. The last time she and Koga had unprotected sex hadn't been the first time, but it would definitely be the last. _

_Ayame grabbed her cell phone, her hands shaking. She dialed the one person she could think of: Kagome._

_She answered on the second ring, "T! Why aren't you at school, girlie?"_

"_I'm-" her voice cracked, "I'm at home."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Can you come over? It can wait until you're done with school."_

"_I'm leaving the school now."_

"_Kagome, second period is starting in five minutes."_

"_Eh, it's just history. You need me now, in the present. I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"_

"_Okay," tears sprang to Ayame's eyes, "I'll see you soon."_

_-0-_

_Kagome made it to Ayame's in three minutes. She found Ayame curled up on her couch in tears. "Aya, what's wrong? Did you and Koga get into a fight?" _

_Ayame shook her head. _

"_Gramps isn't sick is he?"_

_Ayame shook her head, again._

"_Then what?"_

"_I think," her lower lip trembled, "I think I might be pregnant."_

_Kagome stared at her in shock, "Are you sure?"_

"_No, I'm not sure. But, I'm two weeks late on my period. Which hey, for a human wouldn't be THAT big of a deal, but for a wolf demon it's unheard of. Unless there is something seriously wrong or she's pregnant."_

"_Okay, okay. How about before we start jumping to conclusions, we get a pregnancy test?"_

"_I'd rather just go to the clinic in Topsfield."_

"_That's an hour and a half drive."_

"_I know. I'll pay for the gas and I'll buy you some food. I just don't want to go to the clinic here. Both my and Koga's clans go there and if a single one of those females recognizes me everyone will know within two hours." Panic rose in Ayame's chest at the thought._

"_Alright, don't stress. We'll go to Topsfield. We should leave soon though, before one of the guys show up here looking for us."_

_Ayame hugged her friend, "Thank you so much for doing this."_

"_Hey, if you can't rely on your friends who can you rely on?"_

"_True." Ayame pulled away to slip on her sandals. _

_Kagome held out her hand as they headed for the door, "Ready?"_

"_As I'll ever be." Ayame replied clasping their hands together._

_-0-_

"_Congratulations, you're roughly seven weeks along." The doctor said without looking up from the chart. _

_Kagome held Ayame as she hyperventilated, "Are you positive, doctor?"_

_The doctor glanced up with a frown at Ayame's reaction, "Yes, I'm sure. I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy."_

"_She's only sixteen," Kagome explained, confused. _

"_I'm aware. That's not as young as you'd think it would be with wolf demons."_

"_I would think the blatant fact that I'm not mated would show that this wasn't a planned pregnancy," Ayame growled._

"_Ah yes. I'm very sorry, I didn't realize. Have you thought of your options?"_

"_You're kidding right? She only just found out she was pregnant!" Kagome exclaimed._

"_No, I have. I've been thinking it over for the past two weeks. I'm going to keep my child, plain and simple."_

"_Does the father know?" The doctor asked._

"_No, I still have to tell him. I'm just not sure how."_

"_Very well. I wish you the best of luck," he said before leaving the room._

"_I don't like him," Kagome glared at the door, "His bedside manner blows."_

"_He's a demon doctor whose patients are demons, what did you expect?"_

"_I don't know. Just not that."_

"_What am I going to do Kagome?" Ayame asked her eyes brimming with tears._

"_I don't know, love."_

_-0-_

_Kagome leaned against her locker, which just happened to be next to Ayame's, "Have you told him yet?"_

"_No."_

"_It's been three days since you found out."_

"_Exactly. It's only been three days. I don't know how to tell him." Ayame whispered._

"_Don't know how to tell who, what?" A husky voice asked as muscled arms snaked around her waist._

_Ayame jumped before relaxing into her lover's arms, "I don't know how to tell Gramps that I caught Anita with the pool boy again." Ayame explained._

"_Oh. Just leave her be. There are far worse things she could be doing," He said resting his chin on her shoulder. _

_Just then the minute bell rang, "Well, we should be getting to class!" Kagome exclaimed before she hooked arms with Ayame and dragged her in the direction of history. _

_She waited until they were seated in class before turning to her friend, "Why did you lie to him?_

"_I didn't lie. I really did catch Anita with the pool boy three days ago, and I've been trying to figure out how to tell Gramps since."_

"_So? That's not what we were talking about and you know it."_

"_Really, you want me to tell him during school hours, between classes?" Ayame countered._

_Kagome thought it over, "You're right, but you're wrong at the same time. You do need to tell him, Ayame."_

"_I will. Eventually."_

_-0-_

_Ayame cried as another wave painful cramps thrashed her abdomen. Something was seriously wrong. She reached for her phone and called Kagome. She managed to get control over her tears as it rang._

"_Hey, Aya. What's up?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's voiced filtered in through the background, he was bitching about ramen._

"_I need you to take me to the hospital." She said calmly._

"_Why? Are you okay?" Kagome's panic must have alerted Inuyasha because he shut up about the ramen._

"_No. Something's wrong. Please, just hurry." Ayame heard a door slam, reopen, and slam again._

_A car engine started, "Hold on. I'll be there in less than two minutes, okay?" _

_Ayame sobbed._

_She blinked and Inuyasha was cradling her in the backseat of Kagome's car. She clung to him, her tears refusing to stop. _

_-0-_

_Ayame squinted against the harsh hospital lights, "Kagome?"_

"_Oh thank god." Kagome choked, crawling onto the twin bed with Ayame careful to avoid the iv. _

"_Is my baby okay?" She asked quietly._

"_I am so, so sorry," Kagome sobbed._

_Ayame's throat felt raw, "What happened?"_

"_We got to you, and there was a lot of blood. You were just lying there sobbing. So we wrapped you up in your blanket and I had Inuyasha carry you. Then we came here. They managed to stop the bleeding but you have to stay over night. But honey, the doctors say you had a miscarriage. They don't know what could have caused it, but this is not your fault do you understand me?"_

_Ayame nodded, curling into her friend letting the tears fall freely. She cried for the loss of a child she was only just getting use to having. She cried for what felt like hours before realizing she didn't want Koga to know. She didn't want him to experience this loss. " Hey Kagome?" She sniffled._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You didn't call Koga did you?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_I don't want him to know."_

"_You can't go through this alone, Ayame."_

"_I'm not. I have you and I have Inuyasha and that's enough. I don't want Koga to mourn something he never knew about."_

"_He's going to wonder why you're in the hospital."_

"_Tell him it was a really bad stomach virus. I'll be out tomorrow anyway."_

"_I don't think this is a good idea."_

"_Please don't tell him."_

"_I won't. It's your decision. Inuyasha and I will respect that, always."_

"_Thank you."_

_-0-_

_Ayame answered her phone, "Hello?"_

"_Hey baby." It was Koga._

"_Oh hey. What's up?"_

"_I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to this party Ginta's throwing for the football team with me tonight."_

"_I can't.."_

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Not that I know of."_

"_So you're not mad at me?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Because you've been blowing me off for the past two weeks." _

"_No, I haven't."_

"_Yes, you really have."_

"_No. I really haven't."_

"_Oh really? So you haven't been avoiding me at school or always giving me an excuse as to why we can't hang out after?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Can you give me another reasonable answer as to how we could go from spending every waking moment together to rarely seeing each other at all when our schedules haven't changed? You know, besides you blowing me off." Koga replied, frustrated._

"_I've just been busy."_

"_Right. Whatever, Ayame. I gotta go."_

_Ayame shouted, "Wait! Koga!" But it was too late, he'd already hung up. Ayame threw her phone. She knew she'd be distant with Koga lately. She just couldn't be around him without thinking about their loss. The loss he was completely oblivious to. It wasn't fair to him. She decided then that she'd go to the party; to show him that she still cared. _

_-0-_

_Ayame got to Ginta's when the party was in full swing. There were people everywhere. Some were making out, some were dancing, but almost everyone had a glass filled with some form of alcohol or another._

"_Ayame! I didn't think you were coming!" Ginta greeted over the music._

"_Yeah! I decided to hang responsibility for a night and hang out with my man!" She replied with a smile._

"_Hey you want a drink or something?"_

"_I really just want to see Koga first. Where is he?"_

"_I don't know." Ginta responded sheepishly._

"_Ginta, you've always been an awful liar. Where is my boyfriend?"_

"_His room.."_

_Ayame took off running in that direction. Ginta tried to stop her but he was too slow. She could smell sex the closer she got, and tried to write it off as some other couple. It was a party, after all. She reached for his door handle and found it locked. She was about to give up and look somewhere else when she heard a moan. A moan she was all too familiar with. She kicked the door in and glanced at the bed. _

"_Oh my god, no." She shook her head. There wrapped up in the arms of another woman, was Koga._

"_Ayame!" He scrambled away from his bed mate, "What are you doing here?"_

"_How fucking long has this been going on?" Ayame asked calmly._

"_Just tonight, I swear!"_

"_I'm gonna let you guys have this domestic in privacy," Kikyo stated icily. She moved to pick up her clothes._

_Ayame had her pinned to the ground in seconds, "Oh, I don't think so bitch. You just fucked the wrong guy." Her eyes were red and her nails elongated. Koga tackled her off of Kikyo, but not before she sliced those long black tresses down to a pixie._

"_My hair! You'll pay for that!" Kikyo roared._

"_Leave! Before she cuts your throat instead of your hair!" Koga shouted fighting to keep his hold on Ayame. Kikyo followed his orders, grabbed her clothes and took off._

_Ayame broke free of his hold, "How dare you touch me." She said in disgust. _

"_Ayame, baby. Please. I love-"_

-0-

Ayame woke with a shout, "No!" She glanced around disoriented. Slowly the details of what was now her room, came to her.

Kagome came rushing into her room, "Is everything alright? We heard you shout."

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Ayame replied sleepily, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Which one?" Kagome sat next to her on the bed.

"The one that isn't a nightmare at all. "

"Junior year?"

Ayame nodded, Kagome pulled her into a hug, and Ayame let the tears fall once again.

* * *

A/N: And that's all she wrote folks. At least for now. I just wanted to apologize that it has taken over a year to give you guys a new chapter. Also, if you hate me now. I completely understand. I hate me too. I actually cried while writing this. I had to walk away a few times to pull myself together. Anyway, even if you hate me after this. I still love you guys. You will be getting chapters frequently now. Thanks to a dear friend of mine whose inspiration seemed to rub off on me a tad. I know this doesn't begin to make up for the cruelty you poor dears have been through this past year, but it's a start, no? As always, review~


End file.
